


He Completes Me

by FrizzleNox



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Fluff, Handyman Patrick Brewer, M/M, Marriage Proposal, POV Patrick Brewer, Patrick Brewer loves David Rose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:09:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25887103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrizzleNox/pseuds/FrizzleNox
Summary: “Thanks, Patrick.”“Anytime, Mr. Rose. Can we talk for a moment?” Patrick asked, “There’s something I’ve been meaning to ask you.”How Patrick asked the Roses for permission to marry David.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer & Johnny Rose, Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 9
Kudos: 139
Collections: Handyman Group Write





	He Completes Me

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's cannon that Patrick asked Stevie before he proposed to David, but I'd like to think that he also asked Johnny.

“David!”

“What?” David called from where he sat on his bed, rubbing Patrick’s shoulders.

“I need your help for a few minutes.”

“Ugh. Can’t Alexis do it? I’ve got company.”

“Mr. Rose, I’ll help you.” Patrick jumped up, much to the dismay of his boyfriend. 

“Patrick, you don’t have to, Alexis will help,” David whined, reaching out to try to pull Patrick onto his bed.

David was trying to get Alexis out of the room for a few minutes, so they could have some alone time before Patrick headed home. 

“David, I’ll be right back,” he pressed a kiss to David’s temple. “What do you need, Mr. Rose?”

Patrick had been hoping to get some time alone to talk with Mr. Rose for the past week, but the opportunity hadn’t presented itself. He usually wasn’t at the Rosebud Motel on weeknights, but today he’d offered to drive Mrs. Rose home after Cabaret rehearsal.

When David heard his car pull up outside the motel, he insisted on Patrick coming in for a bit, “I’ll order a pizza, I never see you anymore.” 

Pizza sounded good, and Patrick hadn’t had dinner with David in nearly a week due to rehearsals. They spent the majority of their waking hours together, but that was business. They hadn’t spent much personal time with each other; the final week of Cabaret rehearsals took up most of Patrick’s free time.

Their next date was planned for Saturday morning. Patrick had arranged for Alexis to cover the store. He had only told her that he and David were going on a picnic to celebrate opening night. In reality, he was planning on taking David up to Rattlesnake Point, getting down on one knee, and asking David to marry him.

“Patrick, thank you,” Mr. Rose said as he came into his room. “You’re wearing shoes. Good. Room 3 just called, their overhead light is flickering. Would you mind helping me fix it? I’m not as steady with ladders as I used to be.”

“Not a problem, Mr. Rose.” 

They headed to get the ladder and spare bulbs. Patrick didn’t consider himself much of a handyman, but he’d changed lightbulbs before. This shouldn’t be too hard.

“Do you ask David to help you with things like this often?”

“Thankfully, things usually go wrong when Stevie or Roland are around. He’s had to help me a few times. I’m guessing you’re the one who fixes things at the store,” Mr. Rose said with his signature laugh. 

“Of course.”

“I wish I’d taught him more practical things growing up,” Mr. Rose admitted. 

“David’s got many talents I don’t have,” Patrick smiled. David was much better at design than he was. His artistic talents complemented Patrick’s mechanical skills well. 

“You two do make a great team, Patrick.”

“I think so too, Mr. Rose.”

Patrick followed Mr. Rose into room 3, carrying the ladder. 

“Hold the ladder steady for me, Mr. Rose?”

Patrick climbed up and took off the light cover. The bulb was nearly dead, as expected. 

“Can you pass me the new bulb?” He swapped them out and replaced the cover. Everything was working. 

“Thanks, Patrick.”

“Anytime, Mr. Rose. Can we talk for a moment?” Patrick asked, “There’s something I’ve been meaning to ask you.” 

He took a deep breath, more nervous than he’d ever been in his life. Asking Rachel’s parents for their hand in marriage hadn’t been this hard.

Patrick knew how much the Roses loved him. They’d treated him like a part of their family since he and David had started dating. They were the reason he had stayed in Schitt’s Creek. Alexis, and to an extent, Stevie, were becoming the sisters he’d never had; Mr. and Mrs. Rose, like a second set of parents. He loved David and couldn’t imagine spending another day of his life without him in it. He wanted to make things official, to not just be Patrick, David’s business partner, instead to be Patrick Brewer-Rose, husband of David Rose-Brewer.

“Is everything okay, Patrick?” Mr. Rose sounded concerned. “Do you need my help at the store?”

Patrick shook his head and bit his lip, looking down for a second, planning his words, “Mr. Rose, I love David.”

Mr. Rose nodded, “I know, Patrick. He seems quite fond of you as well.”

“I’ve never felt the way I feel about David with anyone else. He completes me, and I’m not sure what I’d do without him in my life,” he took a breath, trying to compose himself, he felt tears welling in his eyes. He usually wasn’t this nervous around Mr. Rose, but this was a life-changing moment for him, he wiped his tears looking into Mr. Rose’s eyes. 

“Mr. Rose, if it’s okay with you, I’d like to ask David to marry me.” 

Patrick felt a reassuring hand on his shoulder, “Of course, Patrick. Moira and I already consider you a member of the Rose family.” 

Patrick exhaled, relieved.

“We were just saying how we’ve never seen David happier in his life than when he’s with you. Do you need help with a ring?”

Patrick shook out his head and pulled up a photo of the set of gold rings he’d had custom made. “I’ve got these. I know they’re not traditional, but I know how much David likes his silver rings.”

“They’re perfect.” 

“Thank you, Mr. Rose.”

“Do you plan to ask him soon?”

“Saturday. Thank you for your blessing.”

They headed back to the Roses’ room. 

“That took long enough!” David exclaimed when they returned. 

“It was a more complicated fix than your dad expected,” Patrick silenced his boyfriend with a kiss.

“Thanks for your help again, Patrick,” Mr. Rose said popping his head into the room. “Keep him around David, he’s good for you.”  
David raised an eyebrow. 

“I had a nice talk with your dad,” Patrick reassured him.

“My parents have never said anything nice about someone I’ve dated before.”

“Well, I’m glad I’ve been able to change that.” Patrick grinned.


End file.
